Thank You
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Original Series: A small scene that suddenly came to me after watching the episode called 'Special Assignment'. Our two heroes chat about why Captain Blue took the actions he did...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Mr Andersons. This is set in the original Captain Scarlett universe. I was watching it today and after watching the epsidoe 'Special Assignment' a plot bunny attacked me and I realised that the two main Captain's - Blue and Scarlett - are actually good friends but it isn't shown because of their jobs. So, here's what I reckon happened after the camera's stopped rolling - so to speak. Once again, I use Australian English. Please, enjoy. AngelMouse, Feb 14._

**Thank You.**

**by Angel Mouse**

They were safely back on Cloud base after going out for dinner to celebrate the completion of a successful mission once more. Captain Scarlett was getting his final clearance from medical, Colonel White and Lt Green had returned to the bridge to finish off the last of the mission paperwork, and Captain Blue was given his punishment duty for disobeying orders.

Captain Blue went back to his quarters and began to get changed back into uniform; his punishment was to take the night watch in the control room for the next week, as well as doing all paperwork for the entire colour Captain's for the self same week. Sighing, he sat down to put on his boots when there was a knock on the door. He looked up startled as he rarely got visitors.

"Come in." The door opened and Captain Scarlett walked in, seeing his friend getting ready to go on duty.

"Hello Adam. " Captain Blue, aka Adam, smiled at his friend, pleased to see him back in uniform again.

"Hello Paul, get the all clear again from medical and Dr Fawn?" Paul gave a nod; once again his indestructible body had proved its worth. Sometimes he wondered though about the effects on his mental state, but then he looked at his friend and he knew as long as he had Adam as his partner, he'd be okay.

"Yes, again I might add. I think Dr Fawn is going to start some sort of frequent flyer program for me – frequently dead program perhaps?" Scarlett found that sometimes humour helped him deal with the after effects of his condition.

Captain Blue laughed and grinned at his friend. They had talked once, very late at night, on a stakeout in Sydney, about how he was coping with the whole dying constantly thing – how it was affecting his mental state. It had been a long night, but they had begun to understand each other a bit better.

Paul knew that Adam had his back, and Adam knew that Paul would always have his. Paul let the door close behind him and he looked at Adam for a long moment.

"What's wrong Paul?" Paul took a deep breath and looked at Adam, seeing the gentle concern in his eyes and once again thanked whatever deity that looked after spies and insane Spectrum agents that he had been paired with Adam.

"I just wanted to come and say Thank you." Adam looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

"For what Paul?" Adam stood up, his hat in his hand and looked at his friend.

"For coming to look for me, for trying to find out what was going on with me, for being concerned enough to try and pull one over on Colonel White."

Adam gave an embarrassed shrug.

"Seemed the right thing to do Paul, after all, no matter what, you're my partner." Adam shrugged again. "And more importantly to me... you're my friend. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving like you did, without saying anything to anyone, to anyone..." he sighed and then kept going on. "Without saying anything to me Paul... you're my friend."

Paul looked at him, startled by his words and be the feeling that was evident behind them. He knew that Adam thought of them as friends, but not to this extent. He suddenly felt privileged and honoured to have earned the friendship of the man in blue before him.

Finally he was able to speak, having processed Adam's words.

"You're my friend as well Adam. And I just want you to know that if it ever comes down to it, I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat. "

Adam smiled at him, pleased to hear his words. He stood in front of Paul and clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Come on, you can keep me company while I do my punishment duty." Paul laughed and they left his quarters, heading for the command deck.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be right now Captain Blue. "

"Good to hear Captain Scarlett." They looked at each other and laughed suddenly, causing several crewmen to look at them in confusion. The two best agents in Spectrum rarely smiled or laughed, but to see them doing it so openly was strange. But then again, Colour Captains were a strange lot.

END


End file.
